Naruto X4
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Suffering heavy damage to the body. Naruto was force to go into a hyper sleep when Naruto woken. He found himself in a new world and in a new body. Naruto/Megaman X
1. Chapter update

**Naruto X**

**Plot**-Suffering heavy damage to the body. Naruto was force to go into a deep sleep when Naruto woken. He found himself in a new world and in a new body.

Well everyone this story will begin around either Megaman X4 or before it begins. Naruto body will become half machines his whole body won't be all metal, Naruto won't be the only ninja become half machines.

**Here are the ninja's who can become Android's Vote which Ninja to go pick five to go.**

Kakashi and Shizune

Tsunade and Anko

Sasuke and Gaara

Neji and Hinata

Rock Lee and Tayuya

Ino and Temari

Naruto new body will be like X and Zero but combine in one but a little not of the same. Naruto weapon of choice will be a large Tengu blade like Tenguman from Megaman 8 with his own Saber like Zero.

**Which one will Naruto be under their unit?**

Will he become Zero student or will he become X student as Naruto will become a rookie hunter.

**Code Names-**

Much like any other Megaman game everyone might or will have a code of being an Android and no Naruto will not have the name "Ninjaman" or "Black Star" or "Shadow Ninja" but he might get the name "Wind Kyuubi" or "Burning Fox" Because he use the element wind and he a ninja. Naruto is a wind type android like Tenguman or Storm Owl or any other Wind Type Android.

PS-No I can't give him the name Cyborg Ninja hahahahhaa! But...maybe the suit?

And also the voted Ninjas will get their code name also but I might needs some help with their code name on the battle field.

**Pairing-**

**MegamanXAlia**

**ZeroXIrisXlayer**

**NarutoXUnknown (Need to see who going first)**

**For now this is just a Naruto/Megaman X Crossover ok everyone well vote who to go with Naruto in this future world and also why not help out giving that ninja you want to go with Naruto a cool code name. Well later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto X**

**I don't anyone from Naruto or Megaman. Megaman is own by Capcom.**

**Chapter One-Mega Ninja**

There at the final Valley Naruto was defeated by Sasuke Uchiha his best friend and brother. Naruto body had suffered great damage due to the battle the two had. Naruto chest was stab deep with Sasuke powerful jutsu Chidori, Naruto chest was bust open by having strong lighting through his chest.

Naruto laid there on the ground slowing dying. As his life was fading away but then there was a voice who spoke to him.

"Oh my lord, young man are you right?" The voice spoke

"He…lp…me." Naruto spoke with his dying voice.

Then the voice said "Hang in there my boy I'll help you."

Naruto smiled and past out as he smiled then a voice he knew he heard while he was out cold "Naruto hang in there."

"_Kakashi…sensei."_ Naruto thought

**Meanwhile in Konoha Hospital**

"So you this Dr. Light found Naruto and that sound girl almost dead?" Tsunade spoke to Kakashi as the Doctor was working on both Naruto and Tayuya body in another room.

Kakashi nod his head "Yes and thanks to him, Naruto will lived. We lost Sasuke at less we still have Naruto."

"Yes that all that matter to me, Kakashi." Tsunade smiled as Kakashi nod his head.

As in the room where both Naruto and Tayuya were staying in, the Doctor Light was working on as he was working Naruto chest area covering it gear's and armor to protect his heart as Sasuke nearly got his heart but miss it by an inch but the shockwave did attack the heart. Putting Naruto heart in danger.

As for Tayuya her legs were broken and crush as well as her lower area of her body. But Dr. Light gave her armor leg's part's to help her walked again. For now the Doctor was done for now, both Naruto and Tayuya life was not in danger anymore. As Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune walked inside the room to geed the Doctor.

"Doctor are they?" Kakashi asked the good Doctor.

Dr. Light smiled and said "Do not fear their lives are safe. But I need to finish the rest of Naruto body."

"So Naruto was in a more serious state then the sound girl?" Tsunade asked

"Yes but your boy life is safe his body suffer a great damage by a strong lighting element to the heart and spine. I afraid I had to turn Naruto body into machine but all of him."

"He'll live."

"For right now, Naruto is alive but his body won't last long without the right equipment. With your permission Miss."

Tsunade wanted Naruto to live but if he was going to become half machine then…

"So be it do everything in your power Doctor Light." Tsunade smiled at him as Doctor Light nod his head and left the room and asked Kakashi to bring Naruto and Tayuya with him to his lab far away to the east.

Doctor light explains he was doing research in the forest but he seems, he gotten lost and he found Naruto. The reasons bring Tayuya with Naruto also she was going to need a new body as well her new legs were just the first step.

**Dr. Light Lab **

Naruto body was turn slowly into a machine with Shizune medical help. His right arm was turn to a gun but he still use his gun but can switch it to hand to gun but. Light turn his right hand to gun to a large Tengu blade like Tenguman who Megaman fought in the past using half of the blueprint from old robot's Megaman encounter in the past and also. Use Megaman blueprint also keep Naruto soul in tack giving him freedom to think like his human self and not as a robot Naruto was human so the good Doctor turn him into a Android wearing heavy protected armor.

His armor color was red on the shoulders pat with blue flames to match the color, Naruto helmet color was dark blue with red flames as he wore the helmet like Megaman. But with a twist giving him almost everthing, Megaman had but he put something special equipped.

As for Tayuya since she was a sound ninja, her armor that cover her whole body was dark blue with purple line down the armor as her helmet she wore was like, Naruto but had holes in it for her red hair to come out. Giving her a gun buster that sound out super sonic waves for her attack and also like Naruto, she was a android now still human but with machine parts still able to give birth like a human. As Naruto is the same also he still able to get a female pregnant with a human child.

As a bonus having found Dr. Wily blueprint of his ultimate creation by mistake Light use these same blueprint for Naruto.

Once everything was done. Tayuya and Naruto body was compete as he looked like a full robot ready for battle. The two were a sleep inside two large capsules as everyone from Naruto village that he knows watch Naruto sleep as one of them spoke.

"Man Naruto look so cool."

"Yeah but he a sleep lucky guy." Shikamaru spoke

"When will Naruto-kun woke up?" Hinata asked Dr. Light

"He will wake up when he ready." Dr. Light answer Hinata question.

Then something went on through Rock Lee mind "Hey Dr. Light-san can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you give anyone legs for them to walked again or give them stronger legs?"

Doctor Light thought for a moment "Yes if their person suffers lost of his legs why do you ask?"

"I was hopping you would give me legs like, Naruto-kun, so I may walked better." Rock Lee asked with a smiled.

Dr. Light saw at Lee leg as from hearing from Tsunade, Lee left leg was crush and so was his left hand.

After a long day of helping few of the ninja's of Konoha, Dr. Light went back to his lab looking over at Tayuya and Naruto who were still asleep he smiled at Naruto of how much he looks so much like Megaman he looked brave and strong with a good heart. He had a feeling he would be a great ally to Megaman or should we say Megaman X.

**Many Years later**

After a very long sleep, Naruto had finally awoken from his slumber as the capsules he was wide awake as he slowly open his blue eyes. He blink twice he rose up and looked around to see he was in a very old lab, Naruto looked to his right to see the capsules Tayuya was in was broke open as she was gone and so was the capsules next to hers.

Naruto got out and looked around the place and saw a mirror as Naruto saw his body well his new body wearing the armor and having a new weapon.

"My body…what happen to me?" Naruto talked to himself.

Naruto saw a giant old computer he push a button as the screen appear before him as it was the Doctor he saw before he fell into the deep sleep. As the Doctor had a message for Naruto.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, this is a message for you. I do not know when you shall wake up. But I know you are shock that you're awaken in your new body. I had to in save your life. I have rebuild your body using the blueprint of my greatest creation Megaman X."_

"Megaman X?"

"_Yes X I hope you shall awaken the same time X has awaken I hope you too become great friends. Please look after X for me for he is the hope for the future of mankind and you…are…also." _The screen soon fade out as the message end.

"So I'm like this Megman X guy huh? I'm a robot...But I'm still a Ninja." Naruto smiled then Naruto looked at the name on the capsules he was sleeping in.

"Raging Maelstrom…is that my code name?" Naruto wonder had he looked at Tayuya capsules and saw her code name but half of the name was too dusty to see. "Sc…Sound." Then he saw Megman capsules "Megaman X."

Thinking now was the time to go, Naruto soon left the old lab and dash off using his new legs. As he was outside the old lab as he was inside a very huge forest.

"I wonder I can?" Naruto thought for a moment as he jump from to tree like he was when he was human. "Yeah I can still do it when I was human…I wait does I still have it in me?"

Naruto thought for a moment waiting for a voice to speak with him. But nothing happen no demonic voice spoke to him. Thinking the Doctor did something to seal the fox for good Naruto was happy as he keep jumping from Tree to Tree.

When Naruto finally arrived at where Konoha once stood there was a giant city with metal building. And flying car's as Naruto thought to himself _"What happen to my village?"_

Naruto ran to the giant city stepping inside, looking around the place as everyone every person. Naruto saw was wearing armor like him some where huge others were small and big to tall to small to short. Some had animal faces and other had human faces.

Almost all the people he saw had a large shape R on their shoulders or their back or chest but Naruto didn't have that symbol on him. After a long walked around the very huge city, Naruto got lost inside the city and wonder off.

To a large park there many people were enjoying the park and it view of having small normal animals.

"Man I'm lost here am I?" Naruto said

Then a voice spoke "Are you lost?" Naruto looked behind him to see who was behind him.

It was a girl with long brown hair with blue eyes as she wore armor like clothed dress.

"Yeah I am who are you?"

The girl smiled and said "I'm Iris. You must be new here."

"Yeah I am tell me was this place called Konoha?" He asked Iris

"Once but not anymore that name was this city name over 100 year old. This is Sky Dragoon" She said

"_100 years! Man I was a sleep for a long time!" _Naruto couldn't believe everyone he knows was gone. Trying not to looked worry Naruto just sweat drop and said "Well Iris could show me around this place then I'm looking for a guy name X."

"X…X…oh your looking for Captain X, are you friends with X? If so then you must know Zero then." Iris smiled again.

"Well actually I never met the two I woke up from a long sleep and I was here." The ninja sweat drop again feeling silly and dumb.

"Oh…well you must be one of the old Reploids who woke up from the 100 year sleep. What your name?"

"Oh it Naruto but my code name is Raging Maelstrom." Naruto laugh

"Oh I see from hearing your name you must be a Hunter."

"Huh Hunter?"

Iris explains to Naruto what and who are the Hunters as Naruto type was appears like a Maverick Hunter. And yet he just woke up from his 100 year sleep, for the moment Iris didn't know what to do for the moment but she had a thought an idea.

But then a voice spoke behind them as a man appear from nowhere as he spoke "Iris who your new friend?"

Iris turn around and smiled "Brother…this is Naruto."

Naruto looked at Iris big brother who goes by the name Colonel.

"He doesn't seem to be any normal Repolid are you a Hunter?" Colonel asked Naruto.

"_I guess I'll just have to go with this." _He thought "Yeah I am Code Name Raging Maelstrom."

"By that code name you are indeed a Hunter, I am Colonel." He spoke while shaking Naruto right hand which he change to his normal hand.

"Iris I came here to pick up I have finish my meeting with General. Raging Maelstrom, you should go to the Maverick Hunter base its north from here."

"Yes brother goodbye Naruto hope we see each other and if you see, Zero tell him I said hi." Iris said while Colonel suddenly disappeared with his little sister as he side away.

"Wow that a nice trick." Naruto smiled "Now to find this Maverick Hunter Base?"

Going north of the city, Naruto, found the Maverick Hunter Base as it was a very large building. There many new people were around the area many who wants to join the Maverick Hunter Base.

While entering the area, Naruto bump into a young boy with long blonde hair wearing red armor. As Naruto fell down on the ground.

"Ouch my ass." Naruto said

"Sorry about that." The Hunter in red spoke as he help Naruto up "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I am." Naruto looked at the Hunter "Name Raging Maelstrom."

"Ahh a Hunter then you must be a rookie then by that name you already gotten your wings then?"

Naruto didn't know what the red Hunter mean so he just went with the red hunter said "Yeah but I'm looking for a guy name X?"

"X you so was given to X to become your teacher huh. Well then you must one tough kid during training huh?"

"Naruto chuckle "Yeah so you know where he is?"

"Yeah right now X on a mission but I'll tell him you was looking for him. Name Zero."

"Zero huh? A girl name Iris met was looking for you she said Hi."

"Iris huh then you met her brother Colonel right?" Zero asked Naruto.

"Yeah I did."

"Well then see ya around then." Zero left Naruto be as he wish Naruto goodluck.

**Night came to the City of Sky Dragoon**

While walking the city, Naruto didn't felt hungry at all. Which was strange for him and yet he still fill like he was full of energy. But then a loud sound of something blew up as the city was under attack as Naruto looked up from a bridge he saw blue bomber Megaman X. Running down the bridge while being attack by a giant green dragon robot.

Then a voice yelled "Hey!"

Naruto turn around and saw Zero who was running toward him. "Hey Zero what going on here?"

"We got to get out of here, Sky Dragoon is being under attack the city won't last long we got to escape!" Zero grab Naruto by the hand and teleport away from the city as it was destroy.

_**Ready…Go!**_

Both Naruto and Zero appear back at Sky Dragoon was it was now in ruins.

"Damn everything in ruins." Naruto curse

"Naruto their might be some survivors." Zero said as he ran through out the city.

Naruto chase after Zero "Yeah!"

After running through the stage Zero fell in a trap as Naruto yelled "ZERO!"

Zero was trap inside the pit as the walls were closing on him, Zero jump from the walls side to side before the walls closes on him. Zero got out from the trap in time.

"Zero, man that was close." Naruto said while smiling and patting Zero back.

"Yeah I been through worst traps." Zero smiled back

Then a voice said "Z-zero."

Zero and Naruto turn and saw Iris on the ground from the far wounded as Zero ran toward her.

"Iris are you alright?" Zero asked the wounded Reploid.

"I'm alright I need to rest for a bit." Iris said while Naruto nod his head.

"Zero, you stay here and watch over Iris, I saw a giant Dragon I think its still here." Naruto spoke

"Yeah right." Zero said as the two suddenly heard the sound of wings flapping as the two saw the giant green Dragon flying over them as it landed about a few feet away from Zero and Iris.

"I'll take care of it." Naruto said while switching both of his arms to his Tengu blades.

The Dragon roar at Naruto as he slashes its giant claws at Naruto but Naruto block it with a shield of wind he suddenly uses. And counterattack the dragon with a strong slash.

Cutting the dragon wings off as the dragon got mad and open it mouth shooting purple energy balls at him. But Naruto flew up in the air with his air shoes he toss his Tengu blades at the dragon mouth.

"Rasengan Blade!" He yelled

The blades slash the dragon head in pieces as Naruto switch his blades with his hands but the body of the dragon was still moving attacking with claws attack. But Naruto just smirk and summon his charka from within his body as yelled while dashing down toward the Dragon.

Naruto bust inside the dragon chest and and flew out from it as the dragon suddenly blew up as the bright white flash shine.

When the light die down Zero had Iris in his arms as he was enjoy watching Naruto show with the dragon.

"Nice one." Zero grin his teeth while laughing.

"Thanks that was my first battle man I feel so powerful." Naruto smiled

Then Colonel appear and said "IRIS!"

"Easy there Colonel she safe, me and Zero save her life."

"Thank you Naruto Thank you Zero." Colonel took Iris in his arms and said "Damn those Maverick."

"_So the Mavericks did this?" _Naruto thought

"Hey Colonel take care we'll see you soon." Zero said

"Yeah thanks goodbye Zero goodbye Naruto." Colonel disappear with his little sister.

Zero gave Naruto a thumb up as he teleported back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

"Man that was fun maybe this isn't so bad after all? Naruto cross his arms and just smirk as he was teleported to Maverick Hunter HQ.

As Naruto prove himself to be a great Hunter for a rookie.

**Maverick Hunter HQ**

"Naruto, this is X." Zero said

Naruto saw X and said "So we finally meet X."

"And you would be?" X smiled while shaking Naruto hand.

"Naruto the name but my code name is Raging Maelstrom."

"Well then Maelstrom welcome to the team. Naruto." X spoke

**Next Time-An old friend**

**Well everyone hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**NarutoXAnkoXTsunadeXShizuneXTayuyaXLayerXMany others.**

**ZeroXIris**

**MegamanXAlia**

**Everyone from Naruto will appear in this story some are Android other been in Hyper Sleep anyway. The First Arc is in Megaman X4 while X and Zero are busy fighting most of Reploids. Naruto will meet his friends again after a long sleep also.**

**Which Reploid will Naruto fight?**

**Storm Owl**

**Slash Beast**

**Magma Dragoon**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
